Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub and spray assemblies. The spray assemblies direct sprays of wash fluid onto articles within the tub during operation of the dishwasher appliance. To supply wash fluid to the spray assemblies, the dishwasher appliances include a pump.
Mounting the pump to the tub poses certain challenges. For example, the pump can extend downwardly from the tub and consume valuable space within a machine compartment below the tub. Also, efficiently directing wash fluid from the pump to the spray assemblies can be difficult. For example, hoses or pipes can extend from a sump of the tub to the spray assemblies. Due to an orientation and/or position of the pump, the hoses or pipes can require several bends, some as much as ninety degrees, to suitably direct wash fluid from the pump to the spray assemblies. Such bends can negatively affect performance of an associated dishwasher appliance by restricting fluid flow through the hoses or pipes.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting with mounting a pump to a tub of the dishwasher appliance while reducing a vertical space occupied by the pump below the tub would be useful. In addition, a dishwasher appliance with features for reducing restrictions on wash fluid flow from a pump to a spray assembly of the dishwasher appliance would be useful.